


46

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	46

46  
春晚不是唱完就能马上走人的，王凯先是坐在台下当了会儿观众，又被领到另外的小演播室做后台采访，内容很简单，让他用家乡话拜年祝福，王凯拿着麦克风犹豫了一两秒，发现自己真是太久没讲武汉话了，连主持人都调侃他南腔北调的。  
采访结束，助理抖开羽绒服披在王凯肩上，经纪人把他的手机还回去，笑道：“完美！收工下班！”又左右看了看，小声补充，“待会别走西门，靳老师在靠梅地亚中心那边的通道口等。”  
王凯怀疑自己听错了，难得露出点呆相：“真的假的？”  
经纪人指指手机：“刚才打电话来交代的，还说给你带了饺子。”  
——那就是真的了。王凯一边穿衣服往外走一边交代经纪人：“让助理先过去开车，把靳老师换到后排，你辛苦一点，开我的车把其他人送回家。”  
助理领命小跑而去，王凯顺着演播厅外圈的环形走廊往平常没什么人走的北侧通道绕，迈开长腿走得飞快，把经纪人远远甩在后边。这会儿他才想起来靳东大半个月之前确实说过要陪自己一块过年的话，当时听了也就过去了，只当是靳东哄他开心，并不当真，没想到……这可是阖家团圆的年夜里啊！  
北边门口也聚着一小撮粉丝，人不算多，王凯就没在意，因为心情好还对她们笑了一下，人堆里登时炸出个格外尖利的女声。保安尽职尽责地张开双臂，轰小鸡仔似的把这些大过年还跑来追星冻得直哆嗦的小姑娘拦到一边。王凯大步跨下台阶，车门刚拉开条缝就探头往后排看，靳东低声笑道：“辛苦辛苦。”王凯弯腰钻进车里坐到他身边，没等说话就先笑了，靳东伸手把车门推上，问他，“乐什么呢？”  
这时助理已经打着了车，起步速度不快，刚开出去不到十米，冷不丁车门上哐地一声大响，把两个人都吓了一跳。紧接着就听见车外有人撕心裂肺地连声喊王凯，助理有点慌：“凯哥，粉丝追过来扒车门，怎么办？”  
“……”王凯也是头回遇见扒车门的粉丝，想了想说，“小心点，先别加速，万一把人家带倒了就不好了。”  
助理心惊胆战地盯着后视镜，靳东调侃道：“这么受欢迎，所以高兴，是不是？”  
王凯摇摇头正要说话的时候，车门哗啦一声开了。两人同时往那个方向看过去，伸进来的是个梳着马尾辫的脑袋，满脸通红，但是能看出年纪不大——追星追得最疯狂的总是那些年轻姑娘们。六目相对了短短一瞬间，女孩儿再次尖叫起来，脸上的表情从狂热兴奋转到震惊无措，最后变成不敢置信的悲愤。保安很快赶到，生拉硬拽着把人拖走，嘴里嘟囔着“净给人添乱”，又重新把车门带上，那女孩毫不控制地嚎啕大哭。助理知道这事主要错在自己刚刚没及时锁门，赶紧落了中控锁，又偷偷从后视镜里打量两人的脸色。王凯听到咔嗒一响，这才长出了口气：“卧槽，居然还有这种事。”他有点担心地看着靳东，靳东安抚地笑笑：“没事，这肯定是你的粉丝，不会往外说的。”  
“万一呢？”王凯心有余悸。  
“那就让她说去呗，大过年的谁在乎这些啊。真没事，你别瞎琢磨了。”  
靳东朝前边驾驶座扬扬下巴，丢个眼色过去，王凯会意，打电话让经纪人别忘了跟过来把助理接上。助理连说不用，又说反正自己也没事，凯哥和靳老师想去哪儿说一声就行了。  
王凯一语双关：“大半夜的，家里还有人等着吧？行了，前边停吧，别耽误你回家过年。”  
靳东似笑非笑斜他一眼，直接了当地吩咐助理前方路口停车，自己下车换到驾驶位。王凯动作慢了半拍只能坐副驾，心里美得快上天了，嘴上犹自卖乖：“哥，我来开吧，省得待会儿再换一遍，不够折腾的。”  
靳东存心不肯接这个话头，趁着红灯把用外套包着的餐盒塞过去：“下午那阵不是说想吃三鲜饺子吗？有点凉了，味道应该还行，你尝尝。”  
王凯也没用筷子，直接伸手捏起饺子放进嘴里，确实凉了，但也确实味道不错，韭菜虾仁鸡蛋的馅儿，虾仁挺大，何况饿的时候吃什么都格外香。横竖现在车里没有外人，他拿了个稍微热乎点儿的往靳东嘴边送，靳东眼神向下一扫，张嘴叼住，草草嚼两下就咽了，含糊道：“我是真饿了，再给一个。”  
“给你挑个大的。”王凯又拿了个饺子投喂靳东，自己也跟着吃了一个，然后不知想起什么了，笑得直咳嗽，“咱俩可太惨了，累死累活忙一年，钱也不少挣，结果呢，年夜饭竟然是凉饺子！——最起码得把饺子热热，再开瓶酒吧？”  
“就是给你先垫一口的，别吃饱了，正经年夜饭哪能光吃这个。”靳东左手扶着方向盘，右手伸过来要扣上餐盒盖，王凯手疾眼快又抓出两个，跟靳东一人一个地分了，又问他：“哥，饺子都不正经，‘正经年夜饭’到底怎么个正经法？”靳东微笑不语，王凯还想再问，无意中朝窗外看了两眼，发现这条路特别眼生，不像是往回走的，眉梢就一下子扬了起来，语气也变得特别善解人意，“哦，原来早有准备。那行，我不问了，免得破坏惊喜。”  
靳东一个没绷住就坦白从宽了：“也不算惊喜吧……和朋友借了处地方，在小汤山那边，他自己盖的，不对外开放，过年咱俩去清静几天，当度假了。”  
“泡温泉啊？不是说小汤山都是锅炉烧的假温泉么。”  
“有真的。”靳东笑道，“领你泡真的去，池子边上就能看见温泉泉眼那种。而且六环外可以放鞭炮——”  
王凯眼睛一下子亮了：“哥，能放二踢脚吗？”  
靳东含笑点头：“没问题。一百个够不够？不够再买。”


End file.
